The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a bicycle seat and handlebar stem alignment device that can be used to align the nose of the bicycle seat with the top tube of the bicycle frame and also align the handlebar stem with the front tire of the bicycle.
Alignment of the components of a bicycle can be important for the rider. If the handlebars or seat are offset, even by a small angle, the overall ride for the cyclist can significantly change. When riders take their bicycles apart for traveling, for example, re-alignment of the seat and handlebars is needed at the cyclists' destination.
Many cyclists align their handlebars and seats by eye, attempting to align the handlebars with the front tire and the seat with the top tube of the bicycle frame. However, even the best eyes may not consistently provide accurate alignment.
Recently, there has been introduced a tool for aligning components along a handlebar, including the front tire. This tool, however, does not provide a convenient adjustment for the seat to the frame. Additional components or devices may be needed to provide seat alignment as well as handlebar alignment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can easily and accurately align the handlebars and seat of a bicycle.